As the developing of computer technologies and network technologies, people have come to depend more and more on applications for various work and activities when they use computers, whereby people have higher and higher requirements for applications. Before using an application, it needs to install the application firstly, which is also called software installation.
Software installation generally refers to a procedure of reasonably placing into a system a group of associated software files which cooperate with one another to fulfill work, linking them to the system and enabling the software to run normally.
A conventional installation software integrates all software running files and all software running settings, and packages all running files and running settings into one installation program. Upon installation, it is necessary to extract the files, extract the settings and execute the settings, and it begins to run upon completion of installation of all files in the package, which requires a long installing time and cannot meet some users' requirement in use, for example, for those users who have high requirements for user experience and lack patience. For instance, a kind of MIS software in China has an installation package with a size of 400M, and the whole installation procedure of the software takes more than five minutes.
In addition, upon development, current installation software might need support from a third-party installation package manufacturer such as Nsis, and has an undesirable self-definition; there are so many interaction procedures such as unnecessary selection and confirmation, but users do not understand these issues such as the selection and interaction. These issues all lead to a long and tedious software installation duration, excessively waste users' time for waiting and therefore cannot bring satisfactory experience to the users.
At present, this conventional software installation procedure is long and tedious and vague in instruction, so the user can only use the software after waiting for a slow and long installation procedure, which already seriously affects the user's experience in use.
In one word, a technical problem to be solved urgently by those skilled in the art at present is how to shorten the user's waiting time and improve the user's experience in use during software installation.